


Stray (NSFW Bonus)

by orphan_account



Series: Stabdads Verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, It's pretty much porn until the very end, M/M, Stabdads, Xeno, awkward teens, i'm blaming my moirail for this, they're both like 17 but i guess that's underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat's first time, and what happened after.</p><p>Companion piece to Stray even though that damn thing isn't done yet (and you don't need to read it for this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray (NSFW Bonus)

"Mmm."

You've got Karkat lying in front of you, legs apart and sweater hiked up to his waist because he utterly refused to part with it. His bulge is halfway out of its bony crotch-sheath, looking like a cross between a tentacle and a tongue. It's about the length of your hand, secreting red material as it hesitantly waves and curls in on itself. Behind it, about where his taint would be if he were human, is what you figure to be his nook. It doesn't look much like a vagina (from what you know of them).

You run a finger around the two surprisingly puffy 'lips'; a pair of bulbous sacs throbbing with arousal.

"I guess these are what you meant by 'shame globes'. I wondered why Ampora cried like a weenie when Rez nailed him up there with her cane." You say thoughtfully, prodding them gently apart to glimpse the orifice within.

Karkat chokes through the turtleneck he's anxiously gathered between his teeth, and you make it a future project to see how bothered you can make him in class someday. It can't be easy sitting on these when they start to swell…

" _Holy_ _fuck,_ are you actually going to do something this century, you lackadaisical bunglefucking tool!?" 

You rub his bent knees comfortingly, a grin on your face. 

"Just scoping out the territory, babe. Don't wanna dive in without knowing what's what. Speaking of, you gotta say if it's no good- I mean obviously _I'm_ gonna be amazing, but there can be such a thing as too big is all I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up, this is the absolute last time I'd want to hear the self-congratulatory rambles of a blithering, kringleshitting dick fairy! You said you researched this shit!" Karkat's blushing like a spotlight, partly from lustful frustration, but mostly from embarrassment and self-consciousness.

"Someone had to." You say with a snicker, trying to imagine Karkat googling interspecies sex tips. 

You figure he got as far as the results page before going red and shutting the whole system down.

He starts to wriggle and kick at you, so you decide to put your own nerves aside and quit stalling. 

Your bro is the ruler of a porn empire and you talk a good game, but truth be told you've always been nervous and flustered as hell when it came to having sex yourself. You try to focus on how badly you've wanted to touch Karkat this past year, and the time you've spent preparing for this moment. Okay. You can do this.

Condoms aren't necessary for what you're doing, but given the whole fixation trolls have with genetic material, most advise you wear one anyway. Apparently it's rude to shoot your load into a trollish partner (or kinky, but that's a conversation you haven't had yet). Trolls don't usually need lube either, what with the natures of their weird tentadicks, but for human male/lowblooded troll pairs it's all-important. 

You shimmy your pants down, freeing your erection from its battle with the fabric's integrity. You roll the rubber past the flushed head and up your length with unsteady hands. The lube dribbles onto the unrolled crash pad you brought from Walmart, and you have to wipe your hand off on your discarded shirt, but for all your awkwardness you can't care much. 

Karkat's watching you through hazy eyes, panting and wringing the hem of his sweater like it's his security blanket.

"Ready?" You ask, fondling the undersides of his knees and thighs.

Trollish skin is more polished than humans'- while Karkat is continuously amazed by how soft and tender you are, you can't get over how smooth and firm he is. His flesh carries less moisture, leaving him full of sharp edges and stiff curves like his body was literally carved from stone. 

Karkat gnaws on his lip but manages to give you a pointed look. "Take those off."

For a second you glance at the pants bunched around your knees, but Karkat scoffs, leaning forward and snatching your shades away. Oh.

Your pupils feel like they might swallow your eyes. 

Karkat is fucking gorgeous as hell in full color, traces of red flushing at not only his face but his joints, his thighs, and his rear. His whole body's lit up, and bulge fully unsheathed. He watches you with half-lidded eyes of gold that can't decide if they want to ogle your face, your groin, or look away entirely in embarrassment.

"Fuck." The breathy expletive is mutual, and you grasp the cusp of his inner thighs even tighter.

You position in front of his nook again, and hold your breath as you carefully push past the swollen, crimson gates to his entrance. It's a struggle to restrain yourself, because even through the condom he's so _warm_ , so incredibly soft inside. You feel him swallow you up, until the base of your balls are pressed against the plush of his globes.

Karkat's eyes are wide and his breathing's heavy, like the nerves inside him have been set alight, casting stars across his vision. His back arches and his claws shred into the soft mat he's lying on.

"All good?" You ask, voice surprisingly rough as you watch him.

You can feel him tightening, rippling, adjusting around you and it's driving you crazy, but you force your trembling hips to stay still.

"Ffff-yeah, I'm fine, just, _fuck."_ You keep rubbing at his grey skin, hands skimming from his waist to his ankles like the repetitive contact will keep you both rational.

It's unreal. You're _inside_ him, and he's feeling you like a thick rod of heat against his rawest nerves. You distantly wonder if Karkat's ever touched himself down there; even if he has there's no way he's ever been stretched like you're doing to him now. 

"Alright, yes," He nods, briefly clenching his thighs and making you both hiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuckdammit Dave, _move!"_

You automatically give a shaky thrust at your name, feeling the wet, velvet embrace rub against you. Yes, okay, you need more of that now.

You do it again, eventually forming a steady rhythm. Karkat starts to chew through his collar again, attempting to stifle the whimpers and curses. Trolls aren't built for fucking, but grinding and twisting together. They're durable creatures, but right now Karkat's senses are blowing up. You feel him spasm with every thrust, not only pulling you deeper but also pressing your engorged testicles firmly against his tender globes.

You climb over him as gracefully as you can without breaking rhythm, fingers teasing at his grubscars and the smooth planes of his chest along the way. He's got an adorable little pooch at his belly, but you can tell that compact muscles lay just beneath. Karkat's the shortest troll in the grade, but he has a stockier build than you. While you're naturally lanky and lithe in stature, you imagine he's forever infuriated by the deposits of fat he just can't get rid of, no matter how much muscle he puts on. You hope he never does. For all his harsh corners, callouses and scars (which you love in a different way), it's nice to have places to squeeze.

You pull his turtleneck, wet and torn from his mouth, and turn him to face you.

"Holy shit are you okay?" He's crying overstimulated tears, fat reddish-pink drops spilling from the corners of his eyes. 

Your hips stutter and he practically sobs in complaint.

"D-don't you f-fuh- _Strider I swear_ -!"

"Okay, okay." Your back starts to ache with the effort of keeping pace and not putting too much weight on him, but your dick is literally in heaven so you don't pay it mind. 

You kiss the junction of his neck and shoulder before lapping curiously at one of his horns. It doesn't taste like anything, but makes Karkat shudder nicely around you. Meanwhile your hands begin trailing down, sweeping across his thighs and to the ass you've wanted to grab for the past year. Like his stomach, there's a wonderful cushion of plush just over the toned muscle. 

Without anything to bite on, Karkat gives his first real moan, triggering a mortified stream of nonsensical obscenities.

"I-I can't ffucking believe I'm giving myself to such a scumlicking, shitmaggot _douchewaffle of a pervert_ -"

"Ah, don't be so shy Kitkat," You say, groping his cheeks even tighter. "there's really no shame in being a total bottom boy."

He does the verbal equivalent of a keyboard smash and he writhes beneath you. "Fuck you, Dave Strider. You are the literal wor- FUCK." You regretfully release one of your hands from Karkat's ass and reach for the bulge that's been painting your stomach pink. 

It kind of feels like a tongue, only slicker and more tapered at the end. You squeeze the firm muscle, and material leaks out like water from a wet towel.

Karkat goes incoherent, legs quaking with the force of his sensations. You lean across him again and plant a heavy kiss on his lips. 

He moans into your mouth, letting you flit your tongue out to graze his. 

"D-Dammit- DAVE-" You don't even get to fully map out his bulge beneath your fingers before he finally tips over the edge.

The desperate scream of your name is all you need to reach climax, coming so hard a part of you worries you've ruptured the condom. You're seeing stars of your own, Karkat's nook fluttering as it releases a small spill of material around your softening length and onto the mat. Well, it's still about two cups' worth of red splooge (not counting the amount that had gushed from the pores of his bulge) but you'd expected the gates of hell to unleash a bucket's worth of blood-like spunk on your crotch. You're not disappointed. 

Karkat's lying on the mat, ruined and beautiful, and you give him a final tired kiss. You pull out and see that the condom's still intact, if a bit gross, but put off the cleanup. Instead you topple beside your boyfriend, draping your arms possessively around his chest and shoulders.

"… So was it good for you too baby?"

He fixes you with an unamused leer, scoffing. "Is that a joke. If you'd have gone any slower I'd have been put to sleep."

He sees your flicker of shock and doubt because your shades are still gone, and gives you a smirk.

"Asshole. Seriously, how'd I do. Cause I had my concerns when you started crying like a lost baby-" He hits you in the face with his pants, taking them from their crumpled pile on the floor. 

"It was the most infuriating, embarrassing, weird as fuck thing I've ever experienced and I'm sore as shit from your weird-ass meat bulge. We should definitely do it again sometime."

You feel a small thrill of victory and hold him closer, cradling his head on your arm. 

"Maybe then you won't take so long to touch my bulge."

You laugh, adjusting your position on the floor because Karkat's taken up the whole mat. 

"I got distracted, okay? You must've been too, seeing as you never asked to use the bucket."

Karkat's face goes blank for a second, looking vaguely horrified when he glances between his legs, as if checking to see if the red puddle was still there. 

"God fucking dammit! That's the most- AUGH!" He flops back on the pad, still too drained to get a good rant going. "You can't even comprehend how obscene that is, Dave."

"Riiight, but on the subject, what do you think about foregoing the condom next time? Cause I mean-"

The glare you receive is a mixture of anger and scandalization, but the deep blush that follows keeps you from counting it out completely.

"… We'll talk about it later." You say, stifling a yawn.

Karkat gives a belligerent grumble, but it's not long before the two of you slip into a satisfied doze.

* * *

 

It's at least two hours later when a distant click jerks you awake. Your first thought is that you're home and Bro's just come back, probably with takeout, but you soon realize it's about 5 in afternoon and you're half-naked on Karkat's floor. You don't have the faculties to be alarmed when the doorknob to his room gives a final rattle and swings open.

"Karkat, I understand the young troll's need for privacy, but dinner's ready and it's really not safe to be asleep in a locked room, especially given… father's culinary…"

Kankri Vantas is completely identical, and yet simultaneously bears no resemblance to Karkat. They have all the same features, but his hair is neat, his posture arrogant, and with his overall aura you couldn't mix them up in a dark room. He's an intolerable priss, but if it came down to a threesome fantasy you can see yourself getting it up for him. 

The feeling does not seem to be mutual, as Kankri gives the most absurdly dramatic, old lady-esque gasp of all time. His face goes red and he's gone in a flash, leaving you to shrug in your post-sex daze. 

"… Was that Kankri?" Karkat mumbles, rubbing at his forehead and glancing at the stain on the mat again. "Fuck."

You groan in agreement and stand up on stiff legs, peeling the gross condom off and flicking it onto the pad.

"Charming."

"You wrecked it first, bro. Cost me 20 bucks, that did."

"It's not my fault I don't have a pailing platform, asshole." Karkat says, sitting up.

"And I told you, if we went to my place my bro would have us filmed and on the internet within the hour." You say, using a packet of wipes to clean yourself off after handing some to your boyfriend. 

Distantly you hear a thundering up the stairs, getting closer. 

A tight grip settles over your chest.

"… He didn't."

"He did."

You've barely got your boxers up before the door cracks open a second time, but with more force. You flinch away from the glint of a knife just before it shoots past. 

Spades Slick is 5'5", seething with rage and the keeper of what may be every knife from the downstairs pantry. Somewhere behind him Kankri is wringing his hands, and the far-off voice of Karkat's mom is asking what's going on. 

A knife sinks into the windowsill as you force it open. You take the screen with you when you jump into it, pants in hand but shirt lost. As Slick continues to hurl knives, Kankri starts mothering Karkat, which from the sound of it is the last thing he wants from his older brother whilst naked from the waist down. 

Slick's screaming a mixture of curses and threats, something about cutting your dick off so quick it'll morph into a clit, but you're already streaking across his lawn and down the block.

* * *

 

It's a cold early spring afternoon and you find yourself standing at an intersection, shoeless, in your boxers with pants that upon closer inspection, are actually Karkat's. Welp.

You find his phone is in the pocket though, so you manage to text Bro and save yourself a cold walk of shame through the city. Better to face him here and now, than after a cop gets you for indecency and you need to be bailed out of a cell. Maybe Karkat will drive your car to school tomorrow, what with the keys left behind on his floor.

Bro finds you at a bus stop, getting judged by a toothless hobo that is by definition, better dressed than you are.

His face is his usual deadpan, but you can tell he's straining against unadulterated glee, as well as the insane urge to laugh his ass off at you and drive away. 

He rolls the window down and you know this is about to be the worst sex-related conversation since he gave you 'the talk' and illustrated with smuppet theatre, complete with voice acting.

"So did you at least put a ring on it before you plowed him from behind?"

You flush straight down to your shoulders and grit your teeth. 

"Dude. No. Stop."

"Well maybe if ya did you'd have at least gotten your socks back."

"Let me in the car, Bro."

"I don't have a goat to give his dad now that you've deflowered his boy, li'l man. It's coming out of your allowance."

"Brooo-"

"I just hope you didn't go all-out on the first time. If you're gonna be trying some kinky shit, you know I've got all the intel you need to be safe. Hell, bring him over, we'll make a lesson out of it."

"Hnnngh-"

"If you knock him up the baby's getting named after me, got it?"

"Yes! Fucking fine, all the gay hybrid babies can be yours, name them after yourself and make them your infant ninja army, just let me in the car already! It's cold as fuck and my nipples are chafing out here."

"Well come on, then." 

You climb in the passenger's seat with a huff and shut the door.

"Bit unconventional for a Lady's Favor but I can dig it." Bro says, glancing at the pants in your lap. "Hand em here, I'll use em as a marker to make your boy something nice. Maybe a nightgown that says 'cherry popper' on the front, what d'you think?"

"No- Bro come on!" You try to bat him away but he does a swerve into traffic (you don't scream, shut up) and gets them in the end. "You're an asshole."

"Yeesh, he really is a small one, ain't he? Congrats on nailing your twink, bro."

You don't care if it gets you turned into a knifekind pincushion, you are never bringing Karkat to your apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who ever wanted to see an asexual write porn for the first time, here you are. I can only hope it was good enough to either A) amuse my moirail or B) lull her auspistice to sleep


End file.
